


The Story of Lilly

by itismesee



Series: The Family You Create Universe [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Frank just wants to cuddle, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Rainy Days, and his birthday, but he'll be there for matt, cuz they love eachother, mention of Jack Murdock and his deathness, sad matt, soft frank, sometimes you gotta be soft with matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itismesee/pseuds/itismesee
Summary: It all starts on a rainy day, Frank knew it was going to happen- Jack's Birthday was coming up. Matt decides it is okay to talk to Frank.The origin story of Lilly the Bunny.





	1. The Rainy Day

It was a rare Saturday morning, all overcast and rainy. Frank had left the window open last night which conveniently led to Matt needing early morning cuddles- for warming purposes only of course. This was pretty much heaven as far as Frank was concerned. Matt was rarely so relaxed that he become a dead weight on Frank’s chest, his breath was even without purposeful measurements, and he was just on the edge of sleep. 

But it couldn’t last forever. 

All it took was one deep sigh and Matt changed from relaxed to tense. Frank had his own deep sigh, letting it lift and lower Matt with him on his chest, and pressed down with his hand just a little on Matt’s back. This was a hard time of year for him. Foggy had explained it to him last year, when Matt didn’t come out of his room for two days, wouldn’t talk, wouldn’t eat, and scared the ever-living crap out of Frank. 

It was a wonderful thing to have Nelson, not that Frank would ever say it out loud. Foggy had taken him to get coffee and bring back some fancy ice tea for Matt. Apparently, it was Jack Murdock’s Birthday. Which would usually be the whole story but apparently Matt couldn’t help but torture himself. Foggy was pretty sure he still blamed himself for his Dad’s death. So it was a time for patience as Matt eventually was able to pull himself out the pit of despair. Foggy’s advice was to be soft and provide him with sugary drinks and smoothies so he had something in his systems.

So Frank had known this was going to happen, at least he had a hold of Matt when it happened. He was just thinking about what kind of sweet drink he could trick Matt into drinking when there was a small noise came near Frank’s ear.

“What you say?”, It may have come out more like a mumble.

Matt just gave a grumble back, nuzzling into Frank’s collarbone. He had a really cold nose that Frank took well. 

“What are you thinking about Red?”, Frank tried to keep his voice soft and sleepy still. It was a small chance but sometimes Matt was willing to talk to him about these things. If not, well that was what Nelson was for, right?

Matt tucked himself closer; Frank tightened his grip on him in return. There was a small whisper against his skin. He would have missed it if he wasn’t waiting.

“My dad…”

“Yeah?”, still soft and breathy. No pressure Matty.

Frank felt Matt hum into his skin. Okay, don’t mess this up, Frank. Soft.

“Tell me about him?”, he tried to lilt his voice so that if Matt didn’t want to he didn’t feel like he had to but welcoming enough that he could go into his lengthy talks. The ones where usually he was more talking at than with Frank. It wasn’t like he minded, he usually found himself smiling if not listening intently. 

It was a long minute and Frank was about to give up and trying combing his hands through Matt’s hair- maybe he could get him to sleep some more and stay warm in bed while Frank figured out what that pink monstrosity Nelson got Matt last time at that hippy health food café. But before he could execute his attack, Matt was up and in his closet.

“What you doin’ darln’?”, all this being soft really made his sleepy. Frank sat up to see if Matt was being a little shit and hiding or trying to do something equally as stupid. It was warm in bed and Frank still wasn’t willing to get up and close the window damn it.

Matt came back almost as quickly as he left though. He saw the closet’s chest had been opened and Matt held a small buddle of shinny red silk. He opened up the covers for Matt and he tucked himself next to Frank setting the small bundle where their thighs touched. Head down, hands trapped in the silk, slowly moving it between his fingers. Frank wrapped his arm around Matt’s shoulder, pulling them closer together. He didn’t touch the silk bundle.

“That your dad’s?”, he got a little nod. Matt started to unwrap it and lay it out more flat, tracing the letters on the back slowly. It read ‘Battln’ Jack Murdock’ in Gold letters. Frank listened to the rain pick up against the windows as Matt finished tracing. 

“Still smells like him.”

“Yeah?” 

A small mumble.

“Whatcha sayn’?” Frank was always surprised at how small Matt could make himself. 

“You smell kinda like him…” 

Frank breathed out in a small puff like laughter. 

“Really?”, still soft as ever. Normally he would have joked about Matt dating him only for his smell, but this needed to be soft. He was sure he did the right thing when Matt tucked he head to Frank’s chest humming.

“Yeah…it’s the same kind of earthy but you always have gun powder on you. It’s strange but nice.”

Silence and the sound of the pouring rain. Matt pulled Franks free hand to the robe to trace the letters again with him.

“Tell me more?”

And Matt did. He talked slow and whisper-quiet against Frank, head down, now tucked under Frank’s chin. 

He talked about his Dad’s smile. “He had gaps in his teeth growing up, always said every fight made them closer to straighter. “

About how Jack would take his son to the gym, even after the accident. “I never stopped liking Foggwells. They never felt it was strange that I stayed after the accident. I was allowed to run around after doing homework and climb around on the ropes. It was nice, I even got to help set up and take down with Mr.Fogwell sometimes.” 

“He always made games with homework so it wouldn’t be so boring. Especially when I had to learn Braille. It didn’t hurt so bad when it was a game instead of learning how to read again.”

“He hated when he couldn’t understand my homework anymore. But that was okay, we went over to Ms. Mary’s house on Mondays and Thursdays to help around the house. She used to be a teacher so she would help when Dad went over to do the gardening and took out her trash and stuff.”

The stories slowly faded out. Matt pulled the robe away to show what else was in the bundle. It was a fairly large-sized stuffed rabbit.

“Its-Its one of the only things I have left that he gave me. I know… just a stupid toy-“

Frank let his cheek bump on the top of Matt’s head, “not stupid. It's special, right?”

Matt hummed again, a bit sadder than the last few. He pulled Frank’s free hand away from the robe to feel the rabbit’s blue plastic eyes, almost black as its iris, the long ears, the faded pink embroidered nose and raggedy brown and gold peppered coat. 

Jack had given Matt the rabbit after going to church carnival together. Won it at one of those ‘test your strength’ games and held Matt up to pick the prize. It had been so soft when he first had it. He had named it Lilly because there were little Lilly pads on the bottom of her paws. Lilly from then on had made it into most of Matt’s bedtime stories and was always on his bed. 

It was one of the few things he didn’t lose when he went into foster care, not that he was able to keep much anyway. He had only a few treasures. The robe, Lilly, and his Dad’s ring. The ring was next in his bedside table, sometimes he would wear it or just feel it before bed or in the morning. The robe stayed in his bag at all times. He was too terrified that it would get washed, it wouldn’t smell the same. 

But Lilly, she was out for a long time. When he was scared or sad and he was often after his Dad left, he would just hold her and think about the stories Dad told. Sometimes it was the only way he could sleep after nights and nights of nightmares. She stayed with him all the way to college, where he started putting her into a pillowcase until Foggy pointed out that he had brought he stuffed bear Sir Teddy. Lilly had been given her spot back on the bed after that.

Lilly nowadays was in a worse for wear. Matt knew like most things he loved, he ended up loving her too much. There was a worn spot on the top of her head that had stuffing coming out. He had tried to sew it shut again several times, but it always had come back. She wasn’t as soft anymore because he refused to wash her even as the smell of his and his dad’s home started to fade from her. At some point, he started to get afraid he would love her to death, so he put her in his dad’s robe to preserve her, and so they were kept together in the chest that he refused to open but a couple of times a year.

Matt never thought he would show her to anyone but Foggy. He was so special, Matt could never imagine having such a friend and now there was Frank. He was telling him everything. He brought Lilly closer, touching his nose to her own woven one. Should be pink, but the color probably had faded. It was hard to hold her now, without wanting to hold on to her forever. So he gave her one last squeeze, tight to his chest, face buried into her. He felt Frank hold him just a bit tighter too. Matt slowly pulled away, tucked Lilly into the robe and then back into the chest in the closet. Frank was waiting again with open arms.

Matt fell back into Frank’s arms. Frank was so happy Matt shared with him but the air in the room still held a heavy feeling, Matt’s body didn’t return to its relaxed weight, but the rain started to slow outside. Frank decided that meant he would be willing to walk to the hippy café for Matt’s pink drink.


	2. Matt's Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's Birthday Suprise

“I told you not to make a big deal out of it Frank”, Matt whined into his back. Frank was still making Matt’s birthday breakfast, a sad sad omelet in Frank’s opinion but that is what he had requested. 

In Frank’s defense, it wasn’t just him, it was Foggy and Karen’s idea to have a little dinner party for Matt’s birthday. Nelson had tried to warn him at first that Matt wouldn’t like this. 

“He is more of a cupcake with one candle after a normal day kinda person, dude. He has gotten good at avoiding Momma Nelson for birthday parties; the last one was three years ago.”But once Nelson was told what Frank was getting Matt- well it wasn’t hard to get him to help plan the small party that only Matt would consider a ‘big deal’. 

Karen had brought a balloon for Matt to keep at the office; it was a smiling pineapple with sunglasses. Momma Nelson had sent a small cake. Nelson himself had gone out and got Matt’s favorite Thai food for that night. They met up at Matt and Foggy’s apartment and had a fun time despite Matt’s initial whining. 

In fact, now he was smiling – laughing even, sitting crisscross next to Frank on the couch as Nelson retold one of his famous college stories. It was nice to see Matt happy again. It had only been a few weeks after Jack’s birthday. Even though Matt had left his bed after two days, he still had been depressed for a while after. Frank was a fixer by nature and he knew it got on Matt’s nerves. He thought he might be able to get away with a nice simple birthday at least before Matt started on the warpath to the tune of ‘stop mothering me, Frank!’ 

Either way, he had Nelson on his side so Matt could deal. 

But Matt didn’t say pouting for long and was doing the little shy head tuck. As though his body was too shy to hold that much happiness. 

“So there I was screaming to Matt across the quad”, Nelson stood up for this story, miming running and holding a hand to his face before stopping to face back to the group, “thinking, of course, my best friend is about to fall into this huge ass unmarked hole!”

Nelson was so dramatic that Frank found himself starting to chuckle. Foggy started to puff up his arms, “then this huge stereotypical football player dudebro from our dorm who just loves meat so much that you never see him without a meat lovers something in his hand just-“

He throws out a hand, “JUST GRABS Matt by the collar and swings him away from the hole. ALL the while- balancing a LIKE THREE FOOT Sandwich between his left-hand and mouth. He pats Matt on the back, and says ‘I got you bro stay safe man’ and walks off never to be seen again!” Nelson ends by throwing up his hands and sitting down in a dramatic fashion leaving Matt in peals of laughter and the others chuckling around. 

Karen tries to keep her breath, “Matt is that even true?”

Matt trying to catch his own breath, “Well…Well yes? Sort of. I don’t remember the sandwich but Brad did ‘save me’ from falling down a hole. It was finals week so I was practically asleep and they really should have marked the hole.”

“To Brad the savior of Matt Murdock”, Nelson lifted a glass causing another round of giggles as they all drank to Brad. 

Frank then gave Nelson the ‘look’. Karen looked between them, “Foggy and Frank just shared a strange look”.

“Oh?”, Matt sided eyed them as much as a blind man could. 

“I’m rolling my eyes at Karen. I’ll be right back!” and Nelson disappeared into his room. 

Frank had given him the box to hide last Friday when Matt at a meeting with a client. He and Nelson had shared a quick be excited conversation. 

“Did you get it?!”, even as Nelson was taking the box from him. Frank couldn’t call him out on the stupid question as he was just as excited. 

“Yep! I even put it in a plastic bag so he can’t even sniff it out!”

Nelson brought it out now covered in, “a ridiculously bright red wrapping paper, Matt” Karen giggled. 

“Okay wait before you open it, Murdock, I gotta get my camera out for this!”, Nelson set the package in Matt’s lap.

Matt just shook his head and felt around the box, “ What are you two up too?” Matt was still smiling. 

“It’s just a little present I helped Frank hide from your snoopy self! Okay now open it!”, Nelson was practically bouncing. 

Frank felt a little stab of anxiety, maybe Matt wouldn’t like this? It’s not like he could take it back now he thought with Matt slowly ripping the paper away from the box.

“How much did you guys wrap this thing?”, Matt was finally getting to the plastic bag inside. Frank felt his heart speed up just a bit.

He pulled out the stuffed bunny and Matt’s smile went a bit confused as he continued to feel around it. Then he freed it from the box and his confused smiled dropped as he pulled it towards his chest and tucked his face on top of the bunny’s head.

“No…It can’t be… She’s but but she is, but it’s her too-I don’t understand- Frank? How?”, Matt was clutching the bunny now hand over his eyes scrubbing at the few tears that were falling. 

It wasn’t the original Lilly. Frank wouldn’t dare take her out of the trunk himself. But after Nelson mentioned that the bunny was kept away because Matt was too afraid she would fall apart? Well, Frank had a mission.

“Well, I tracked a copy of her down, same blue eyes and all.” Frank didn’t explain all of it, just enough that Matt knew. It had taken him about a week to find who the bunny was made by, going through vintage sites and what people at the church remembered getting their prizes from. Then found a twin of Lilly’s, got her repaired to her former glory and aired out for a week in Hell kitchen’s air. Frank even was able to find out what cologne Jack Murdock wore thanks to Nelson’s perfect memory and give her a little spritz before tucking her into a plastic bag. He started to ramble a bit at the end. 

“I wanted you to have her again. I know it’s not the same, but what is it- it’s like the velveteen rabbit, right? It has everything but you. She needs you to make her Lilly? So I thought maybe it would be good…” Frank ducked his head rubbing at the back of his neck. When had he gotten so shy?

Matt gives a little puff of laughter, “That is not exactly how the story works…but yeah it is good.”

He finishes wiping at his tears long enough to give Frank a hug with one arm, the other still holding the new Lilly and a muffled thanks. Karen and Nelson give a big ‘awww’ and he glares at them over Matt’s shoulder. 

Soon it is back to food, drinks, and laughter. Matt lets Karen take a look at Lilly when she asks late into the night when things have quieted down. 

“Oh Lilly for the Lilly pads!” Matt nods half asleep on the floor next to Nelson who is already snoring. 

The next morning, Frank wakes up to find it is only him and Lilly in bed. Matt already in the kitchen making a not sad scramble for the hungover Karen and Nelson. Frank smiles giving the stuffed bunny a light head pat on his way out and steals the bacon off Karen’s plate as he sits down to the morning conversation. 

“We are not going to stalk Brad the Meat lover on Facebook Foggy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who enjoyed it!
> 
> Here is the video that inspired it!
> 
> 'A Christmas Miracle' :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Q8dJsu4SyQ&"


End file.
